


《弟弟拒绝我的第101种方式》喵基

by ZheJiu



Category: x'x'x
Genre: M/M, x'x'x'x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 而我爱你，同样也只是心照不宣。





	《弟弟拒绝我的第101种方式》喵基

在Loki变成了一只黑猫之后，Thor的胸口每天都会出现一个通红的猫爪印。没人知道一只身长12英寸的小猫哪来的力气能够在雷霆之神的胸口留下痕迹，但Loki作为他的弟弟和爱人，在捉弄哥哥的方面从来都不遗余力。

“听着，Loki。”Thor拽住了黑猫翘在纸箱外的尾巴，Loki尖锐地喵了一声，扭头就抓上了他的脖子，“别再对着我喵唔乱叫了，赶快变回来！”黑猫不知好歹地晃了晃尾巴尖，弓着毛茸茸的脊背挑衅地蹭着Thor的下巴溜走了，幽绿的瞳孔里明明白白地写着“你休想”。

这是Loki对Thor独特却丝毫不留情面的惩罚，他们在小王子的成人礼当夜滚上了床，这对相处了百年的兄弟在身体上也十分契合。直到Loki发现，Thor自从知道了自己是Omega之后，在性事上并不太顾及自己的感受。

这个轻狂而强壮的alpha仗着自己是人们眼中公正无私的asgard大王子，每一夜都明目张胆地溜进Loki的寝宫求欢，食髓知味地榨干恶作剧之神的每一分精力和欲念。

Loki已经不想回忆自己有多少次明明已经入睡了，又被自己的alpha哥哥用滚烫的体温和莽撞的动作弄醒，然后高傲的Omega便被铺天盖地的信息素弄湿了身体，在Thor低哑地诱哄中仍由自己被分开了双腿。

于是Loki决定报复Thor，并重新占领主导地位，这个可恨的alpha总不见得对一只猫还能做得了什么！

黑猫在asgard暖融融的阳光下咕噜着翻了个身，伸出自己带着细微倒钩的粉色舌头梳理着毛发，看着不远处在校练场中的Thor再一次将极其高大强壮的武神掀翻在地。

Thor抿着唇擦了擦汗，这个年纪的alpha似乎拥有永远都无法耗尽的旺盛精力，而他唯一的Omega已经以黑猫的形态拒绝了他一个月以来所有的求欢，这让Thor不得不只能用武力来疏解心中的闷气。

年轻的金发王子沉默地往场外走，黑猫喵呜了一声，身姿轻盈地在他脚边绕了一圈，挠了挠Thor结识的小腿，示意他抱着自己走。在往常会很快弯下腰的alpha只是步履顿了顿，很快便继续自顾自向前走了几步。

黑猫眯着眼蹲坐在原地，歪着脑袋看了一眼Thor的背影，也毫不含糊地往反方向小跑着离开了，在艳烈的阳光中很快变成了一个模糊的黑点。Thor停下了脚步，回头：“Loki。”

黑点也停止了移动，Thor从那条一闪而过的尾巴判断出Loki也转身了。

“回来，否则等我抓到你，就磨光你的爪子。”

黑猫卷着尾巴远远地喵呜了一声，丝毫没有服软的意思。

“......听话，Loki。”

他永远都没法儿拒绝这句话。Loki慢吞吞地向Thor的方向挪动了几步表示妥协，便又呆在原地等着他走过来将自己抱了起来，惬意地在alpha强壮的臂弯中露出了软绵绵的肚子。

“母后以为你又跑到九界的什么犄角旮旯里去了，”Thor用粗糙的手指挠了挠黑猫的肚皮，Loki咕噜了一声，用肉垫饱满的后脚掌抵住了alpha的手，“你不该总是让她担心。”

那你也不该总是想着操我的屁股。Loki懒懒地晃了晃耳朵，便眯着眼打起了盹儿。

黑猫嗜睡，当Loki醒来时已经是傍晚了。Thor将他带进了自己的寝殿，自己却睡得鼾声阵阵。黑猫从柔软地被褥中爬了起来，仰着头观察了一下地形，轻易地攀爬到了离床面足有两米高的评分上，屈起了后腿做出了起跳的姿势。

Thor闭着眼，只觉得眼前晃过了一团黑影，反应极快地向旁一躲，那个冲他胸口砸下来的物体便结结实实地摔在了枕头上。早有准备的alpha计划得逞地睁开眼，却赫然看见了一双无限放大的绿眼睛，然后黑猫便“咣”地一下从高处跳在了他的胸膛上，留下了今晚的那一只通红的爪印。

Loki得意地喵了一声，用尾巴尖将那个滚落在枕头上的铜壶推下了床，毫不客气地用粉色的肉垫按住了Thor的嘴巴。

alpha怒极反笑地揪住了黑猫的尾根，翻身将Loki摁在了手掌之下。黑猫被捏住了弱点，微弱地呜咽了一声，抖着耳尖软软地挠了挠alpha的下巴，试图用撒娇让他心软。

“现在知道服软了，嗯？”Thor加重了力道，指腹清晰地感到了黑猫尾根软骨的颤抖，“害我天天忍着硬到难以入睡，再半夜闹醒我又溜走，你可真长本事，弟弟。”黑猫不吭声了，尾巴一甩一甩地瞪着Thor。

“我再给你最后一次机会，”Thor压低了嗓音，拇指时轻时重地按压着Loki的尾骨，酸麻胀痛的感觉让黑猫哀哀地叫出了声，龇牙咧嘴地挣扎，“自己变回来，否则我只能做些你不喜欢的事了。”

alpha开始释放极为强势的威压，黑猫始终梗着脖子同他较劲，直到连尾巴尖儿都沾染了濡湿的潮意，才不甘不愿地幻化回了神族的模样。

“你还是只会使用暴力，哥哥。”少年人沙哑却清透的嗓音久违地响了起来，Omega仰着刁钻的下巴，汗淋淋地躺在他的alpha身下，“你知道我为什么不乐意再和你上床，哥哥。”“你在第一晚不是这么说的，”Thor粗糙的手掌从Loki起伏的腰线一直摩挲到了臀肉，“你说你想要我，从意识到自己是一个Omega开始，我是你唯一肖想过的alpha......”

“亲爱的哥哥，”Loki笑了起来，清瘦却绝不单薄的胸膛微微震动，“你怎么能够相信谎言之神在床上的情话？嘶.....”Thor加重了揉搓的动作,Loki已经感到自己的腿根开始湿润了,他可不想让Thor一点记性都不长地得逞。

“记得猫的舌头么？”Omega勾着alpha的下巴含住了他的唇，本该软糯灵活的舌尖却带着微刺的倒钩，“我想你会喜欢这种感觉,在我......嗯？”“我一向喜欢你的银舌头，弟弟。”Thor加深了这个索吻，直到Loki几乎喘不过气来才放过他，“试试看，Loki。”

“你得先求我，Thor。”Loki用大腿内侧蹭了蹭alpha的腰，Thor鼓涨的性器就压在他濡湿的会阴上，却也没有急躁地继续侵入，“哈......说点我爱听的，哥哥。”

“我可没有像你这样的油嘴滑舌，”alpha缓缓地挺动着腰腹，用硬热的性器在Omega敏感的阴蒂上磨蹭，这足以让Loki产生快感，Omega哽咽了一声，目色迷离的半张着嘴喘息，“你想听什么？你想听我也同样只拥有过一个Omega，想听我是怎样为你神魂颠倒，想听你衣冠华贵地站在大殿之上，在诸神面前刁难我时，我想了一百种堵住你这张刻薄的嘴的办法......嗯？”

“你到底要听我怎样告白才能满足，Loki？”

“不够，Thor。”小王子将他汗湿的碎发撩到了耳后，黏黏糊糊地缠着alpha的腰坐了上去，一路舔吻着雷霆之神铁铸般的肌肉，向下直到了那处淡金色毛发簇密的地方，“我永远都不会满足，永远不。”

拥有我，向来代价高昂。

猫类带着倒钩的舌尖舔上alpha的性器时，Thor险些呻吟出声。Loki尖翘的鼻尖在起伏时若有似无地触着alpha的小腹，微微向上的视线染着幽绿的眸色湿漉漉地望着Thor，含着他吮吸的双颊微微凹陷。

“你棒极了，Loki......”alpha弓身亲吻着Omega光裸的脊背，手指绕到他身后挤进了Omega湿软的甬道，Loki模糊地咕噜了一声，虎牙险些嗑到了alpha最脆弱的那一块皮肤。

“Thor？”frigga的声音却突然从殿门外响了起来，Thor飞快地套上了睡袍，和Loki面面相觑，“Loki还没回来，我想和你谈谈。”“哦......请进，母后。”蜷缩在alpha两腿之间的黑猫舔了舔爪子，咕噜着埋起了脑袋。

“你已经睡了？”frigga走进来时，看见Thor已经将被褥妥帖整齐地盖住了自己，只露出了衣冠整齐的上半身，“或许我可以明天再......”“我还没睡，母后。”暖烘烘的毛团一直蹭着alpha的腿根，Thor绷紧了全身的肌肉才让自己的面色显得没那么奇怪，“您是担心Loki吗？他能照顾好自己的。”

“以往你总是比我更紧张Loki的，”frigga轻轻地叹了口气，神情却松懈了下来，而Thor几乎已经能够想象出躲在自己被窝里的毛团有多得意了，“而如今他分化成了Omega，我不希望你们因此而生疏，Thor。”

“不会的，母后。”Thor低声回答，毛团开始不安分地用肉垫按压着他的囊袋，带着倒钩的粉舌一缩一缩地舔舐着alpha的性器，“我比任何人都爱Loki。”比您更爱他，母后。

frigga终于离开了，Thor长呼了一口气，刚掀开被子便被Loki抱了个满怀。“给我，哥哥。”他的Omega已经被浓郁的信息素熏得晕头转向了，手软脚软地挂在alpha身上喘息，“你可真该死的磨蹭。”

“所以我没你想象中的那么粗暴，不是么？”Thor拍了拍Loki浑圆挺翘的臀部，Omega主动翘起了屁股蹭了蹭他，于是alpha便直接挺身肏了进去，“哈.....你喜欢被我干到求饶时的快感，Loki。”

“滚你....哈呃！嗯！”Loki险些跪不住，后入是他们在这个年纪尝试得最多的姿势，Thor快而深地抽插肏弄，压着他的脊背沉沉地喘息，“你要是有今天一半的耐心......哈啊.....做前戏......而不用我勾引你......嗯！”

“你无时无刻都不在勾引我，bro。”撞进Omega生殖腔的那一刻，Loki的眼神有片刻的涣散。他偏过头用面颊蹭了蹭Thor，而他的爱人给了自己一个前所未有的深吻。

Thor在他们结束性事后依旧缠着Loki，像一头大狮子般垂着脑袋压在他身上。这是Loki少有的温顺时间，Omega有一搭没一搭地摸着alpha的金发，意兴阑珊地嗅着alpha身上被自己沾染的气味，Thor要是被自己就此撩硬了就再来一场，或者只是枕着他的胳膊一觉睡到天亮。

“我想告诉母后真相。”Thor在抱着Loki入睡之前在他肩头留下了一个牙印，少年人连表达爱意都横冲直撞，“你也不忍心骗她，不是么？”“傻子。”Loki真的困了，闭着眼转过身亲了亲Thor的额头，“母后早就知道了，我们只是心照不宣罢了。”

而我爱你，同样也只是心照不宣。

Thor心满意足地醒来时，Loki已经不在他身边了。金发的王子伸着懒腰摸了摸身上的抓痕，目光却在看见露台上的一只黑猫时凝固了。

“......Loki？”不会吧，又来？！

“你叫我？”声音却从Thor的耳畔响了起来，黑猫一转身便不见了踪影，Loki扬手放飞了指尖立着的渡鸦，回头向Thor望了过来，面容在阳光中惊艳，“早安，bro。”

“早安，我的爱人。”


End file.
